


Theories considering TommyInnit’s recent death

by Sharky_Shades



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dream Smp, Manipulation, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky_Shades/pseuds/Sharky_Shades
Summary: Well there are a few things I thought of when tommy first died. What does this mean for the furure? How will dream use this to his advantage? Most important of all... how will the writers put a dramatic spin on all of this? In this I have created two possible scenarios of how things will work out. More theories might arise from this if anyone actually take the time to read it. This is all broad speculation and might not be anywhere near the actual plot.
Kudos: 5





	Theories considering TommyInnit’s recent death

Tommyinnit was slain by Dream

The message echoed throughout the smp. Each person resonated with it, it meant a different thing to all of them. While some were gleeful others mourned the death of a friend. One, still covered in evidence did not quake at his actions.

Dream could fix this. This was his ticket, his golden ticket. Getting the quiet he had been missing for a week he put himself back together and started to think. He could, no, he had to fix this. He could simply revive Tommy right now, but then he’d be at a disadvantage. Tommy could take his last life with full health and hunger. No, that wouldn’t do. He’d have to bargain. He pulled his mask down. Sam would be here soon but since Tommy was, well... not here. He could relax a little with it off. 

————————————————————

Sam was outside the prison. He couldn’t care less about the whole stupid thing anyway. What was the point anymore? As long as he kept an eye on it from afar he guessed it wouldn’t hurt. Those explosions last time were pretty damn noticeable. He needed a break. He should’ve listened. He should’ve monitored. At that time he slumped down at foot of the hotel. A reminder. A big effigy to his incompetence as a guard and protector. He stood in solemn silence and grieved. How could he let this slide? He never found the one responsible for the leak anyways. 

————————————————————

Ranboo stared. Lurking in disbelief. No that couldn’t. He was awake. He was awake and Dream had done this himself? He was sad of course. Sad to see Tommy go, and sad to see his first true friend on the server go. This would be his first time seeing someone leave the server. He knew it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t possibly have helped though... he was awake and miles away from the prison. He was with tubbo in snowchester. Oh no... oh goodness. He had to check on him. Tubbo must be a wreck.

————————————————————

Tubbo looked down. The floor boards beneath him was wet. Was he?.. crying? It didn’t matter. Tommy was gone. He was dead. His best friend was dead and he wasn’t with him.  
He wasn’t there! He could have helped tommy! He could have been there to save him. It was all Dream’s fault. He did it. He finally did it. Where was Sam?! Why didn’t he intervene? HE HAD TO KNOW. Everyone knew! Tommy was on his last life and Sam had left him with that maniac. That mad man... He had to find him. Give him a piece of his mind. He... he... 

Tubbo fell into lump on the floor. He needed to avenge Tommy for what had happened, but right now. Right now he needed to grieve. He saw a certain puff of purple effect and his friend was there to comfort him. 

If he were to kill Dream, he had to do it right. He had to make a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed. Not the most entertaining but it’ll ramp up in the next few chapters. This one was mostly introductory anyways. 
> 
> I do not ship any of the characters in this story nor do I for the smp. This work is purely for speculation sake. It is not a ship fic.


End file.
